A Night in the Hammock
by juliet's rose
Summary: Arwen and Aragorn have a romantic yet playful night under the stars...nothing too explicit. It comes from the romantic in me. Please R & R!COMPLETE
1. Moonlight Meeting

A Night in the Hammock  
  
By Ms. Elijah Wood  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien was an amazing writer and holds all copyright to these characters.I don't make $$ of these.  
  
Note to readers: I'm a fan of both the books and movies, and I base my fics on both.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Aragorn made his excuses to Elrond, saying that he needed to retire and get some sleep. Elrond smile at his back when he left the banquet, aware that Aragorn had just given him an "excuse" to go look for Arwen. Elrond sighed, full aware of the problems that this could cause, but he was reluctant to cause his daughter pain. She was so happy when Aragorn was around, she smiled with such radiance that Elrond could only be reminded of Celebrian.  
  
Arwen waited in the clearing, relishing this time in between twilight and nightfall. The sky seemed so close overhead, with the hint of sparkle that might turn out to be stars. She sank down on the bank of the stream, watching the water trickle along. Arwen waited for only a short time when she heard footsteps-the footsteps of the one person she wanted to see right now.  
  
Aragorn padded softly through the woods, coming into the clearing where he knew she'd be waiting. He paused for a moment, hoping she wouldn't notice him. He loved to just look at her, drink in the beauty and elegance that contrasted so to his rough but handsome façade. But Arwen had heard him long ago, and she was waiting for him with a smile, her royal blue gown fanned around her. He smiled shyly at her, well aware that she was aware of his sneaking up on her. She rose to meet him, her eyes locked with his.  
  
Arwen loved the way he walked.confident, yet light, with that trace of elegance that made him so attractive. She loved the ay he looked at her, making her turn her head to meet his gentle gaze. She loved the way. she loved everything about him. Her precious gift hung around his neck, close to his heart. She stopped walking for a moment, causing him to look at her. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the pulse inside his ribcage. Slowly but surely, she leaned forward, longing for another of his indescribable kisses. He smiled at her with his eyes, wrapping his arm around her waist. Just that simple gesture of closeness, of his support and love, was enough to make her knees weak, not to mention the sensation when he eased his lips onto hers, slowly covering them until she thought she would of fainted (had he not been holding her).  
  
Aragorn pulled away, gazing into the eyes of what he thought to be the most wondrous eyes of any creature ever beheld. He removed his hand from her grasp, and traced the outline of her ear, lingering slightly on the pointed tip. As he knew she would, Arwen gasped, feeling tingles spread throughout her whole body. As he began to massage both her ears, first with hand, then with tongue and mouth, she buried her fingers in his hair, sighing deeply. Ever since he had found out about the sensitivity of Elven ears, he had driven her nearly to the brink.but in a good way.  
  
Forcing herself back to the present, Arwen whispered,  
  
"Come. There is a place that I have been wanting to take you to."  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. Please, reviews, reviews!!! I likes them! Sorry to leave off. I will try to continue soon! 


	2. The Hammock

A Night in the Hammock  
  
By Ms. Elijah Wood  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien was an amazing writer and created all characters. I don't make $$ off these.  
  
Note to readers: My fanfics are based on both the books and movies; as I am a great fan of both.  
  
Chapter 2: The Hammock  
  
She led him up the valley for a while, and it had been about half an hour when they paused for breath. The sky was velvety blue-black now, with a slight breeze that blew all traces of clouds away. Aragorn looked at Arwen, the moonlight on her, in her, around her and he felt his heart swell with compassion and love.  
  
Once they reached the stopping-place, a small clearing that overlooked the twinkling lights of Rivendell, she stopped. Leading him off the path, she grabbed his arm and brought him to their destination.  
  
A delicate grove of silvery trees illuminated in the moonlight was the location of a hammock. Intricately woven with Elven rope, Aragorn could tell upon first glance that Arwen had brought him to her favorite resting spot.  
  
Her eyes glinted somewhat mischievously as she said,  
  
"Have you ever laid in a hammock, my Lord Aragorn?"  
  
His eyes met hers with a smile, and he said,  
  
"Only once, when I was but a child fostered here in Rivendell, did my mother show me a hammock like this in her chambers. However, I was not allowed to lie in it, because the hammock was a special gift to my mother from her husband, my father Arathorn. She wanted to preserve it as long as possible."  
  
Arwen laughed, saying, "Then it will be my pleasure to introduce you to your first night in a hammock."  
  
He raised an eyebrow comically at her suggestive tone, and then formally took her arm, leading her to sit down. To his surprise, she insisted that he first sit down. A little confused, but very good-naturedly, Aragorn sat. And suddenly found himself on the ground, with Arwen looking down at him, laughing with mirth.  
  
"I see that you will need instruction, my dear Estel."  
  
She lifted him up (for Arwen was no weakling, no matter how slender and beautiful she was) and kissed him lightly, enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. Carefully placing her wait in the middle right of the large hammock, she lowered herself down, swinging slightly. She urged him to do the same.  
  
"Only go slowly, Aragorn, or you could find yourself on the ground with an elf on top of you, which I warn, is a very dangerous position."  
  
Aragorn smiled slyly, and the next thing Arwen knew, she was on top of Aragorn, lying under the hammock. Giggling, the elf rolled over next to him, laying her head on his chest.  
  
Aragorn spoke mock-seriously, "My dear lady, do pardon me, for this Ranger has no ill intent."  
  
Arwen raised herself on her elbows, looking into his face. Smiling a half smile, she said, "That may be true. However.you have yet to discover the nature of the intentions of this elf maiden!"  
  
Aragorn grinned at her, sitting up and pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
  
  
Reviews, please.where should I lead this..? 


	3. Of A Song and More Hammocks

A Night in the Hammock By juliet's rose  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned either of these characters, I'd know how to ride horses bareback across Gondor or speak Elvish. Alas, but no. They belong to the Professor.  
  
A/N: Obviously, many people have probably given up hope that I'd ever continue this story. I have one thing to say to that. "There is always hope." (TTT, Aragorn) God, I love that line. Anyways...here we go. I really don't know if I will continue this fic at all, but if I get a good response (over 6 reviews for this chapter), then it will be more likely. R&R!  
  
Chapter 3: Of a Song and (More) Hammocks!  
  
Arwen awoke to a shaft of moonlight surrounding her. The sky was velvety black lit only by the luminous moon. She got up, careful not to wake the sleeping Aragorn, and ambled over to the bluff overlooking Rivendell.  
  
Could she ever leave this place? Ever not ride through the forests and splash in the streams? And yet...how could she not leave Rivendell, not follow her love when the time came? Arwen tried to clear her mind, to make it as smooth and still as a mountain lake, but to no avail. She knew where Estel's destiny lay, and she could only hope that—"Oh!" Arwen gasped as a warm hand encircled her from behind. Another hand came up to caress her hand, stroking it lovingly and draping the shimmering raven length of it over her shoulder.  
  
"Awake so early?" Arwen shuddered with pleasure. That voice never failed to warm her.  
  
"Perhaps...or maybe you are simply awake late..." Arwen smiled at Aragorn, leaning back into his arms while he continued.  
  
"I seem to remember that we were both up late, due to some particular 'actions' on the part of one elf maiden who found it funny to dump her Ranger on the ground, no?"  
  
Arwen giggled lightly. "While we're discussing ourselves in the third person, I will add that that particular Ranger seemed to have no objections..." Arwen turned around to face Aragorn, circling her arms around his neck. A thought entered her head. Would he do it, if she asked? Perhaps...well, there was no harm in finding out.  
  
"Aragorn, will you sing to me?"  
  
Aragorn half-smiled, surprised. He never sang for anyone...not out of any embarrassment, or shyness, but because it was a private side of him that no one had yet to witness. He considered the luminous elf in front of him. If he were to sing to anyone in his life, it would be her.  
  
He stepped away from her and then reached out to grasp her hand, bending to brush his lips against her moonlit skin, all the while keeping eye contact.  
  
"If milady desires a song, I shall do my best to entertain her."  
  
Arwen smiled widely and led Aragorn back to their little grove, by the hammock. She lowered herself carefully into the hammock and crossed her hands behind her head, looking up at Aragorn with an expectant smile.  
  
He started to clear his throat, before realizing that he was towering above her. Not liking the difference in their heights, he knelt down next to the hammock, his face a few inches from hers, and began his song.  
  
Arwen gaped at Aragorn. Oh yes, he could sing. His rugged appearance and gruff voice melted away as the music flowed out of him. And not only could he sing, but he was singing the Lay of Luthien, which always moved her to tears.  
  
When Aragorn finished Arwen just lay there, tears pricking the corners of her eyes while she gazed at him through a haze of love. Aragorn let out a breath he'd been holding. She had liked his singing. That meant a lot to him, especially because she'd been the first person he shared his music with.  
  
Arwen raised her head slightly, imploring her love to lie next to her in the hammock. Aragorn caught her glance and smiled slightly, knowing full well that he would end up on the ground again if he attempted to lie next to Arwen. But her eyes were too beautiful for him to stand, and he, ever so slowly, laid down next to her.  
  
For a moment everything seemed to work alright, and he allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. However, Arwen had something else in mind and, using her body weight, flipped the hammock over, landing straight on top of Aragorn once more. The man grinned sheepishly, and was opening his mouth to say something when Arwen's soft lips pressed down on his, melding and twisting in and out of his mouth and teeth. Aragorn groaned inside his throat, his hands smoothing themselves over Arwen's shoulders, down, over the small of her back, down...  
  
Arwen sighed with happiness as Aragorn responded to her kiss, running his hands over her back and down to her bottom, where he pressed her up against him. She deepened the already passionate kiss, running her hands over his face and through his hair, reveling in the pleasure that this one man could bring her.  
  
Aragorn was certainly enjoying this moonlight embrace, but certain parts of him began to feel a little uncomfortable. He wished he had changed into looser fitting trousers before leaving dinner. Arwen sensed his discomfort and sat up, bringing him with her. She now sat straddling him, her hands making heated circles under his shirt. Aragorn's mouth moved to her ear as she bent her head back in pleasure, her hands grasping at his hair, his shirt.  
  
Aragorn bit back at moan himself as Arwen writhed under his lips. He began to wonder if he could possibly be more aroused than he already was. When Arwen's trailing hands reached his pants, he growled softly. Yes, he could get more aroused....  
  
Arwen lay beside Aragorn as the sun came up. Their cloaks over the soft grass made an ideal bed, as Aragorn had declined to take his chances with the hammock. Arwen sighed for the hundredth time, this time with content. Could things get any better? 


	4. Daylight

A Night in the Hammock By juliet's rose  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter 4: Daylight  
  
Daylight had come. The yellow light spilled through the trees, casting mystical shadows across the grass. Aragorn and Arwen made their way down the path that they had come up the previous night, hands intertwined. Both were going extra slowly, reluctant to head back into the company of others.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn stopped. He pulled Arwen towards him with his grip on her hand, and when she was merely centimeters away, he enveloped her mouth with his in a breathtaking kiss. Literally. Arwen, who wasn't objecting, began to feel dizzy after about half a minute or so of passion. She broke away and felt her knees tremble, glad that Aragorns steady arms supported her.  
  
"And what did I do to merit this?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Aragorn barely heard her. Her Elven beauty, discussed by many and rivaled by none, never failed to render him speechless, but this was something else all together. He felt so in tune with her, as if they were strings of the same instrument. A raven lock fell into her face, and with infinite care and love in his eyes, he tucked it behind her ear. His hand didn't leave her face. It moved to stroke her neck. He suddenly became aware that Arwen had asked him something and, not knowing what the question was, he said the first thing that came into his mind.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Arwen gasped, tears appearing out of nowhere, suddenly lurking at the corners of her eyes. Her love was looking straight into her soul, his face grave, intimate, caring, loving. A thousand thoughts flew through her head as she gazed right back.  
  
"Oh, Aragorn, I love you too!" she said, really crying now. Aragorn's half solemn features changed in a split second, his mouth changing into a wide smile. He picked his elf maiden up in his arms, twirling around with her as she laugh-cried. He couldn't remember in his life ever feeling so content, so complete, so...whole.  
  
Arwen smile was so wide that her cheeks hurt, and yet she couldn't stop.  
  
Oh yes, things certainly could get better.  
  
-END_  
  
A/N: Well, there we go. The end! Yay! Now, please press the review button and tell me if it was good, bad, or ugly. (. Also, I'd appreciate future fic ideas... 


End file.
